communityfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:Minerva Titani
Translate Wiki Grazie per il complimento. Sto cercando di creare collaborazioni tra utenti, in modo che nascano buoni rapporti, e la cosa sta funzionando perfettamente, direi ;) Inoltre, Marc-Philip mi ha confermato che il mio sito ha già uno Spotlight! Su Translate Wiki vorrei davvero contribuire, il problema è che non riesco a capire come effettuare le traduzioni.....una dritta? XD 12:50, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) : Devi far richiesta in quella wiki per avere i diritti di traduttore. Se li hai già, vieni in chat e ti spiego come cercare le cose da tradurre e come evitare di far danni! :) [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 20:19, ago 3, 2011 (UTC) : Io sono disponibile, ti aspetto in chat! 12:50, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) : Template Ciao, volevo segnalarti alcune cose: per il Template:Wikia, se copi il codice nella mia sandbox e lo sostituisci al template subito prima del tag noinclude, dovrebbe in automatico aggiungere il Template:Adozione alla pagina, quando uno inserisce "inattiva" nello stato. Inoltre non capisco, il Template:Wiki inattiva, sarebbe da inserire nelle wiki inattive o da usare in questa wiki? Lo creato anche sulla wiki inglese, così adesso si può utilizzare, ma ti informo che se si usa in "remoto" non si possono usare i parametri, quindi il parametro libero per gli utenti interessati all'adozione è inutile. : Non ho capito benissimo la questione; comunque ora faccio qualche prova e ti faccio sapere. Grazie per la segnalazione![[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 08:21, ago 3, 2011 (UTC) : Ok, capito. Il problema alla base di tutto ciò è che i template di questa wiki sono male organizzati, categorizzati, spiegati e persino mal costruiti. Andrebbe fatto un grosso lavoro di "aggiustamento" e mi ci devo mettere su appena ho tempo. Nel frattempo, se puoi fare qualcosa tu stesso (senza stravolgere tutto! :) ), sei il benvenuto e ti ringrazio. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 09:04, ago 3, 2011 (UTC) Si quello che volevo dire è se una wiki è inattiva, nella sua pagina di presentazione, uso Template:Adozione giusto? Mentre Template:Wiki inattiva è da usare direttamente nella wiki, giusto? L'ho corretto adesso si può utilizzare con , ma nel codice c'è la possibilità di specificare gli utenti interessati all'adozione, ma come ti ho detto non è possibile farlo, nel senso che non funzionerà, funziona, ma solo su questa wiki. Poi ti dicevo, se ricopi il codice nella mia sandbox nel template Template:Wikia, il template adozione verrà automaticamente aggiunto alle wiki inattive, in questo modo è più comodo no? (però bisognerà toglierlo dalle pagine in cui c'è già) Ah, un altro piccolo consiglio, per le "immagini di sistema" tipo simboli ecc., generalmente è meglio caricare versioni con estensione svg, perchè non perdono qualità a discapito della dimensione scelta, inoltre occupano pochissimo spazio. Puoi trovarne alcune su wikicommons. Anonimi In parecchie occasioni mi è capitato che anonimi, non so se per vandalismo o poca conoscienza sulla serie, abbiano creato pagine con titoli sbagliati o con informazioni errate o stupide. Spesso contatto questi anonimi per avvisarli degli errori commessi, ma non ricevo mai risposta e sono, in genere, molto complicati da contattare ed inclini a ricomettere tali errori/vandalismi. Se registrati, invece, li puoi contattare subito esponendo loro il problema, tutto qui: evitare del vandalismo. Ti sarei grato se potessi avvisare Wikia e chiedere loro se sul mio sito possano attivare questa funzione. Grazie mille per il link di Translate Wiki e per tutte le spiegazioni, comincerò presto ad effettuare traduzioni e, se avrò problemi, ti contatterò. Grazie. 12:50, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) Commenti blog Ciao, scusa è normale che non posso aggiungere i commenti ai tuoi blogs? Ora puoi..non so perché ma si era disattivata da sola l'opzione "commenti" del post...Mah.[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 19:44, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok ma io non volevo aggiungere nessun commento, era solo per avvisarti. Inoltre dovresti controllare gli altri blog, perchè credo si sia disattivata l'opzione per tutti i blog (tipo questo). : Grazie per la segnalazione; potrebbe essere un bug. Hai notato l'anomalia in altri blog di altre wiki per caso? Fammi sapere, grazie. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 16:58, ago 5, 2011 (UTC) No solo su questa wiki. Manutenzione Ciao, volevo solo avvisarti che quando ho tempo mi dedicherò a sistemare i tempalte della wiki, quindi non ti spaventare se mi vedi modificare template o creare le categorie mancanti. Ovviamente se pensi che stia facendo dei danni avvisami, oppure semplicemente correggi quello che faccio (tipo organizzazione delle categorie, scelte dei nomi, ecc.). : Per favore, non cambiare i template dei blog perché probabilmente il "bug" della chiusura automatica dei commenti dipende dai cambiamenti ai template stessi.[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 16:43, ago 7, 2011 (UTC) Non ho ancora visto i template dei blog. Ho creato il template per taggare le pagine da rimuovere, quindi ogni tanto controlla la Categoria:Candidati per la rimozione. Se ci sono dei template che pensi debba controllare dimmi pure. : Vedi che ho uppato diverse icone per i messaggi di avviso; quindi se devi creare altri template di "manutenzione" puoi anche usare quelle. Le ho importate dalla mia wiki nel formato in cui le avevo; ma direi che vanno bene così comunque. Una cosa: stai attento a non segnare come "inattiva" una wiki che non lo è. :) Grazie per l'aiuto. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 20:17, ago 7, 2011 (UTC) aveva il tag "small" non chiuso, ho corretto il problema, ma dubito sia quello a causare il bug. : Uhm, invece pare che le modifiche ai template siano tra le cause di questa anomalia (anche se non la causa principale)...per il momento lascia stare tutti i template dei blog.[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 20:17, ago 7, 2011 (UTC) Pagina admin Scusa to sai nulla sulla pagina Special:AdminDashboard? Perchè su certe wiki inglesi ce l'hanno, ma io non l'ho mai vista sulla mia... sai per caso che nome abbia in italiano o se è un'estensione in prova? : Non è stata ancora rilasciata nelle wiki italiane, ma spero lo sarà a breve. Stay tuned! :) [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 22:20, ago 8, 2011 (UTC) Babel project Volovo dirti, ho notato che è presente il template , ora quel template categorizza gli utenti in base a quali lingue conoscono, però tutte le categorie che usa sono da creare, per cui io ti porponevo di fare così: *Utenti **Utenti in base alla lingua ***Utenti it ****Utenti it-n ****Utenti it-0 ****Utenti it-1 ****Utenti it-2 ****Utenti it-3 ***Utenti en ****Utenti en-n ****Utenti en-0 ****Utenti en-1 ****Utenti en-2 ****Utenti en-3 eccetera. Non è colpa mia se il template a tutte queste categorie... in più faccio le categorie "nascoste" o no? (il template ha cmq i link alle categorie, per cui non serve esattemente mostrare le categorie nel profilo). : Ho visto...tra l'altro il testo sulla lingua italiana è in inglese...se hai la pazienza per fare tutte queste modifiche, fai pure! :) [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 13:15, ago 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok, ma in che senso il testo è in inglese? Io lo vedo in italiano... poi allora le faccio nascoste le categorie? Volendo si potrebbe non farle proprio (cioè non farle aggiungere al template), dimmi te come preferisci. Inoltre ho creato per sbaglio la pagina User:Leviathan 89/Wikia.js invece che "wikia.js" (con la w minuscola), ora non so se quelle pagine si cancellano automaticamente una volta svuotate, se non lo fanno me la cancelli? Inoltre il codice che ho usato è per aggiungere una funzionalità di autoaggiornamento dellla wiki activity o delle ultime modifiche, se vuoi copiartelo per te o aggiungerlo per tutta la wiki fai pure. : Argh, una cosa per volta ché sono "de coccio" :) Il testo era in inglese nella mia Babele quando l'ho inserita..ora magicamente è in italiano.. :); per Wikia.js non ho capito qual è il problema...[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 14:09, ago 9, 2011 (UTC) Puoi cancellarmi questa pagina? Mentre se ti interessa puoi copiarti il codice di questa, non so se sei familiare con gli script personali. Invece per le categorie, pensi sia utile crearle o no? Io le faccio anche se vuoi... altrimenti faccio in modo che il template non aggiunga nessuna categoria. : Poco familiare con gli script; comunque penso che per il momento sia il caso di lasciarli perdere gli script: il nuovo editor sta dando un po' di problemi e preferisco evitare le modifiche al CSS o ai js finché non si risolvono i bug. : Per le categorie, a rigor di logica questa wiki dovrebbe esser frequentata solo da utenti italiani, quindi in teoria sono un po' inutili tutte le categorie, ma se si decide di tenere il template secondo me, per una questione di completezza, le categorie devono rimanere (ovviamente tradotte in ita...io le vedevo tutte in tedesco o inglese). Grazie. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 14:33, ago 9, 2011 (UTC) Template avviso Per le classi CSS, ho tolto "alertsmalltext" perchè non allineava bene il testo con il titolo e poi visto i pochi parametri mi sembrava superfluo fare una classe per quello; per le classi del bordo, se vuoi tutto il bordo dello stesso colore le riaggiungo, ma nella versione inglese (vedi modelli) c'è solo il bordo sinistro colorato. Per le atre classi le ho tolte visto che non contenevano molti parametri (per cui mi sembrava più pratico avere i parametri "offline"), visto che poi credo solo quel template usi quelle classi, ma non vorrei sbagliarmi. Un esempio pratico è . Per la traduzione dei parametri, dimmi te, io ho tradotto "brutalmente" dall'inglese, posso mettere "titolo" al posto di "tipo" se vuoi. Lista blog Ma io vedo il problema anche su sulla wiki inglese e la non hanno quei codici... anzi, credo di aver trovato il problema: se vai sulla mia sandbox vedrai la stessa lista, ma non puntata. Quindi sembra che la lista blog vada in conflitto con la "my home". Non è un porblema di quei codici, se ti capita riferiscilo. : Hai provato a togliere quella parte di codice dal CSS e poi a ricaricare la pagina? Prova, al massimo se non funziona la rimetti... [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 21:17, ago 9, 2011 (UTC) Non cambia niente... è proprio un errore della "my home". Poi fammi sapere per il tempalte . Pagina principale Perchè hai annullato le mie modfiche alla pagina principale? Usare "imagemap" per aggiungere un link su tutta l'immagine non a senso, secondo me, quando puoi aggiungere il link con il codice normale. : E' stato un errore e le ho ripristinate. Comunque preferisco che non vengano fatte modifiche alla Home Page.[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 18:37, ago 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok cercherò di fare una pagina guida per le sandbox. Per la pagina pricipale, va bene, hai fatto bene a proteggerla dal momento che questa è la wiki centrale e non una wiki qualsiasi, se ci sarà qualche modifica da fare te la segnalerò. Guarda che poi in Categoria:Candidati per la rimozione ci sono anche dei files... somo generalmente file inutilizzati e spam, quando puoi cancella tutto. Controlla il motivo della rimozione, qualcuno lo taggato solo perchè andava rinominato. No mi dispiace, che io sappia no... sono tutti da cancellare e se puoi rinominare File:668083 f496.jpg, magari in Death Note.jpg (spostalo senza fare un redirect). Se pensi sia da cancellare anche quello fai pure. Cmq non c'è fretta, l'importante è aver raccolto tutti i files da rimuovere, poi puoi farlo quando vuoi. Ah fammi sapere se ti va bene come faccio la categorizzazione degli utenti, Categoria:Utenti per lingua conosciuta (Babel Project). Se ti va bene continuo a creare le categorie mancanti. Indice Forum Per la cronaca, guarda che adesso l'indice del forum è senza categorie, il che non è un bene, per cui dovresti aggiungerlo a qualcosa. Prima era già sotto a Categoria:Wikia Forum, io ho semplicemente corretto un errore (Forums -> Forum) e l'ho categorizzato sotto "*" in modo fosse in cima alla lista nella categoria. Babel Lo so, ma non dipende da me... aggiungo semplicemente le lingue che ci sono nel template, fosse per me ne farei solo una decina, anche perchè alcune non hanno neanche tutti i testi completi. Ancora una decina e ho finito! Più che altro se non li creo compaiono nella lista di categorie richieste. Intervista Per me va bene, fammi sapere i dettagli! In ogni caso, se la devi fare sono libero Sabato pomeriggio, dalle 16:00 in poi. Lexaeus 94 : Grazie. Ora preparo un po' di domande...poi sabato possiamo vederci nella chat di Wikia Centrale (l'orario te lo confermo venerdì sera). Se ci son problemi ti avviso. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 10:35, ago 18, 2011 (UTC) Doppia wiki Ciao, ho notato che ci sono due kingdom Hearts wiki: questa (già presente qui) e questa. Ora spulciando un po' le pagine, ho scoperto che c'è stata una disputa nella prima wiki (leggi questo) e praticamente l'utente PRISON KEEPER è stato "cacciato" e lui di tutta risposta si è fondato la sua wiki (la seconda). Cosa si fa? Io magari pensavo di fare una pagina di disambiguazione ed aggiungere anche la wiki "ribelle", che dici? : No, lascia perdere. Se l'admin della seconda wiki (la ribelle) vorrà, mi contatterà in prima persona e discuteremo della cosa. Oltretutto, tu non hai idea di quante wiki doppie, triple, quadruple etc esistano (in italiano intendo)...se dovessimo fare una pagina di disambiguazione per tutte, addio!!! [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 12:01, ago 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok come vuoi, mi sembrava giusto dare visibilità a tutti in fondo. Quindi non faccio neanche la pagina no? Beh forse quella non si può fare perchè evrebbe lo stesso nome Spotlight Ciao volevo sapere abbiamo da qualche parte sulla wiki una sezione per le richieste spotlight? Perchè qui non c'era il link per l'italiano quindi mi domandavo se ci fosse. Inoltre c'è registrato da qualche parte chi ha adesso dei spotlight e chi li ha già avuti? Giusto per curiosità. No, non credo ci sia alcun link (se c'è, è "passivo"). Comunque non ti preoccupare: stiamo rivedendo le procedure per la richiesta degli spotlight e appena ho le idee chiare aggiungerò io stessa una pagina con tutte le informazioni necessarie e pubbliche per tutti. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 09:24, ago 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok grazie. Sarei anche curioso di vedere chi ha già avuto i spotlight e chi ce l'ha adesso. Cmq ho trovato questa pagina presumo sia quella che vorrete sistemare. Nuovo stile? Ciao, guarda qui. Questa Wiki nuova dà ai profili degli utenti la possibilità di avere un fumetto.....come potrei inserirlo sul mio sito? Grazie. Lexaeus 94 ciao! quella è una wiki inglese. Nelle wiki italiane non è ancora attivo il nuovo profilo, ma lo sarà presto e sarà il profilo unico e definitivo per tutti. A breve comunque lo presento nel blog. Stay tuned! :) [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 10:33, ago 23, 2011 (UTC) Perfetto, grazie! ;) A proposito, hai preparato quelle domande sull'intervista che mi dovevi fare? Lexaeus 94 Nuova wiki Buonasera, avrei fatto partire questa wiki ( http://it.community.wikia.com/wiki/Le_storie_del_sabato_alle_sedici_e_trentacinque ) ma mi è stato detto (comprensibilmente) che è sconsigliato il titolo troppo lungo e che ho fatto diversi pastrocchi con le pagine fra edit e spostamenti, cosa che in effetti temevo ma non sapevo più come rimediare. Chiedo quindi se possibile di poter cancellare il superfluo creato da parte mia e rinominare la homepage in "Spiragli & Incantesimi", ringraziando in anticipo e chiedendo scusa per il disturbo. ---- Ciao e benvenuto! Per prima cosa ti chiedo 2 favori: #quando scrivi un nuovo messaggio nella mia pagina discussioni, inserisci un nuovo titolo (lo puoi fare cliccando sul menu "Normale" in alto e selezionando "Titolo 2") così non si creano confusioni tra i vari messaggi; #a fine messaggio, firmati sempre cliccando sul tasto "Signature" (sempre in alto), così so sempre chi sei e posso aiutarti meglio. Per quanto riguarda la tua wiki, non ti preoccupare dei pastrocchi: si può sempre rimediare. Comunque a me la wiki risulta ancora non esistente. Infatti se digito l'indirizzo http://it.lestoriedelsabatoallesedicietrentacinque.wikia.com, non appare nulla. Quello che tu hai creato è solo il profilo della wiki, non la wiki vera e propria. Per creare una wiki, devi cliccare sul tasto azzurro in alto "start a wiki" e ti appare una schermata specifica. Dopo che hai creato la wiki allora puoi creare il suo profilo qui nella wikia centrale, per pubblicizzarla così come hai già fatto. Riassumendo, la wiki con il titolo lungo non esiste ancora; esiste solo la sua pagina "pubblicitaria" qui; perciò se vuoi creare una wiki con il titolo più breve (decisamente più consono e facilmente trovabile) devi cliccare sul tasto in alto "start a wiki". Spero di esser stata chiara; se hai altri problemi, non esitare a contattarmi o a scrivere nel nostro forum (trovi il link in home page). Saluti! [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 10:48, ago 23, 2011 (UTC) Ciao, vorrei fare un po' di chiarezza sulla questione: lui ha già creato la wiki la trovi qua, poi ha rinominato il profilo qui sulla wikia centrale, per questo non la trovi. Quindi credo volgia rinominare la wiki adesso. Spero di aver chiarito l'equivoco! Visto che non c'è nessun articolo in quella wiki, può benissimo crearne una nuova, senza procedere a un'inutile rinominazione di quella attuale. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 13:25, ago 23, 2011 (UTC) Prova apertura Ringrazio per le prime dritte, cerco di fare passo per passo : http://it.spiraglieincantesimi.wikia.com/wiki/Spiragli%20&%20Incantesimi%20Wiki?wiki-welcome=1 creata schiacciando il tasto azzurro in alto, ora immagino di andare a scrivere "Spiragli & Incantesimi" nel box grigio a destra col titolo "Crea il profilo della tua wiki" e mi trovo il box da completare con titolo del progetto, logo, wiki, stato, data della creazione, fondatore, adottante, link, e le tre categorie. Posso attendere almeno per scegliere un logo e magari aggiungerlo dopo ? E' http://it.spiraglieincantesimi.wikia.com da inserire come link preciso ? (perchè mi confondo quasi con le info da inserire nel "titolo del progetto" ). I miei ultimi dubbi sono cosa inserire alle voci "wiki" e "adottante", poi penso non ci siano problemi per le altre info, ma nel dubbio aspetto una risposta per completarle. Ringrazio ancora per la pazienza e spero di aver fatto giusto anche per compilare questa domanda come titolo e firma. IMJ86 & The Glimmers 19:16, ago 23, 2011 (UTC) IMJ86&TheGlimmers : Bravissimo, hai fatto progressi notevoli! Ti compilo io il box sulla wiki; poi potrai fare tutte le modifiche che vuoi, ma almeno avrai una "traccia" su cui basarti. Appena ho fatto, ti scrivo qua il link. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 19:41, ago 23, 2011 (UTC) : Ecco la pagina per te: Spiragli & Incantesimi; puoi aggiungere tutte le opzioni che vuoi (non è obbligatorio avere 3 categorie, comunque) e anche una descrizione più completa a lato del box. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 19:47, ago 23, 2011 (UTC) Prima pagina Ringraziando con calore per il supporto ricevuto, ho aggiunto la prima pagina alla homepage, spero senza aver fatto danni, in attesa di capire come poter usare un indice tipico delle pagine di Wiki ma cercherò di servirmi della sezione Help con calma. IMJ86 & The Glimmers 12:13, ago 24, 2011 (UTC)IMJ86&TheGlimmers Licenze immagini Ciao, visto che ho finito con il template Babel e siccome molti dei template da mettere a posto non capisco bene quale fosse il loro scopo originale, adesso vorrei dedicarmi a mettere a posto le immagini. Innanzi tutto ci sarebbe da creare i template delle licenze e relative categorie, intendevo fare una cosa come questa per le categorie e come questa per i template. Di solito è la procedura standard per le licenze, che ogni wiki dovrebbe avere. Poi ci sarebbe da discutere come vuoi categorizzare le immagini. Naturalmente prima decidiamo tutto insieme, se hai qualche domanda chiedi pure, tanto non ho fretta di fare quello. : Allora, in realtà non avevo mai pensato fosse il caso di creare dei template per le licenze: questo perché qui le immagini caricate o sono loghi o sono avatar o sono screenshot di wikia, e non è che ci sia tutto questo problema con i copyright. Ma questa è l'idea che ho avuto fino ad ora, potrei pure sbagliarmi... :Comunque facciamo una cosa: onde evitare di scrivere un fiume sulla mia pagina discussioni, creati una sottopagina della tua pagina utente e chiamala "Progetti" (o col nome che preferisci) dove scrivi tutte le tue idee per questa wiki e fai una "ToDo List", così io leggo lì e man mano aggiungo commenti, proposte ecc. In questo modo risulterebbe tutto più chiaro e ordinato. Quando l'hai creata dammi il link ché la aggiungo alle mie "pagine seguite". Grazie [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 17:40, ago 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok, in effetti ti sto quasi spammando la tua pagina. Scrivo tutto sul mio profilo poi ti notifico quando ho finito. Ho scritto un abbozzo di quello che ti dicevo qui. Inoltre se guardi nella mia pagina di discussione mi ha contattato un utente di quella kingdom hearts wiki "doppia" (te ne avevo parlato più sopra), per cui penso che dovremmo pensare di creare una pagina di disambiguazione. Non mi hai fatto più sapere se ti va bene il mio "progetto". Fammi sapere soprattutto se ti vanno bene i nomi. ciao minerva volevo sapere su come posso aiutarvi e specilamente dove e in che modo grazie fammi sapere Aiuto wiki Volevo semplicemente sapere come aiutare, Da Vickai. A proposito, la firma non mi funziona. Titaniumdragonoid ascolta minerva io sono afferrato nelle traduzioni da inglese-italiano e viceversa compreso la trascrizione dell'inglese stesso se avessi bisogno contattami pure a presto Titaniumdragonoid 21:28, set 5, 2011 (UTC)Titaniumdragonoid Sì scusa non ci avevo pensato. Vickai Sono Vickai. Quando clicco sul pulsante firma esce questo: 07:56, set 6, 2011 (UTC) Perché evidentemente non hai creato la pagina "firma1" della tua firma in questa wiki! Quindi o la crei oppure levi quella stringa dalle tue preferenze personali e ti firmi con la firma di default, cioè semplicemente aggiungendo 4 tildi (~~~~) alla fine dei messaggi.[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 10:50, set 6, 2011 (UTC) Problema con Theme Designer Salve, ho un problema con theme designer. nella mia wiki "Terra Nova", quando ho cambiato sfondo (SCEGLIENDOLO FRA LE IMMAGINI SALVETE NEL PC), clicco su salva, ma poi invece di esserci lo sfondo nuovo vi è quello vecchio (ALTRA IMMAGINE PERECEDENTEMENTE PRESA DAL PC), stessa cosa per il Wordmark: quando clicco salva viene il logo vecchio e non quello nuovo. Cosa succede? cosa si può fare? Chiedo gentilmente aiuto!!! Grazie in anticipo ... Johnny Vet 13:02, set 6, 2011 (UTC) :Ti ho risposto in forum. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 10:56, set 7, 2011 (UTC) Immagini Sto mettendo a posto le immagini ma prima potresti controllare tutte quelle in Categoria:Candidati per la rimozione e cancellarle? Sono per la maggior parte spam, o immagini inutili caricate da utenti che non esistono più. Comunque ho scritto il motivo per la richiesta nel template. Dopo aver svuotato la categoria, puoi anche controllare le immagini non usate per vedere se ce n'è qulacuna che ritieni sia inutile. In questo modo, il mio lavoro sarà più breve. ---- In realtà alcune immagini che tu hai taggato come da rimuovere, non lo sono affatto! Ora non ho tempo per guardarle tutte (comprese quelle nella categoria special "non usate"), ma ti dico già che le immagini che ho caricato io sono da lasciare. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 19:34, set 7, 2011 (UTC) Sì sì vedi te infatti, con comodo, quando poi hai fatto fammi sapere. Comunque controlla anche la ragione che ho messo, ho marcato per la rimozione anche alcuni file che hai caricato te semplicemente perchè ne ho caricato un altra versione ed ho già provvedduto alla sostituzione per cui non dovrebbero esserci problemi. Poi altre per me sono solo spam a spazzatura e alcune immagini non usate ne possiamo fare a meno per me, poi vedi te. Più che altro mi sembrta che hanno usato questa wiki per caricare immagini a caso.. ah dimenticavo, forse ne ho taggato qualcuna solo perchè andava rinominata, leggi la ragione comunque.